Kegalauan Hidan
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Hidan disuruh kawin sama Kakuzu! Padahal dia udah punya pacar. Apa yang akan Hidan lakukan! Don't Like? Don't Bother Read.


Kisa-chan: Hola, readers~ saya, Kirarin Ayasaki, kembali dengan fic abal saya yang kedua di fandom ini

Valen: saya Valencia Carriedo, saya partnernya Kisa-chan

Kisa-chan: ini fic collab pertama di bawah account milik saya ini. Yasudah, let's just cekidot!

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: OOC, abal, AU-ish, garing, kriuk-kriuk, typo mendewa, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang damai di rumah [sarang] keluarga Abnormal, laknat, bin ajaib…

.

"Hidan! Pokok'e kamu harus mesti wajib kudu kawin ama juragan jengkol si Kakuzu itu!"

Eh… oke, mungkin ngga damai. Tapi yang pasti ini sarang tawon-eh rumah keluarga abnormal bin aneh bin gaje bin laknat *dibakar*.

"Nggak mau, pipi! Hidan udah gede! Hidan udah punya pacar!" teriak seorang anak *coret*sok*coret* alim kepada bapaknya yang mantan preman. Kenapa mantan preman? Karena di mukanya banyak piercing.

Ehm, sebenernya, ini keluarga ngga jelas. Bapaknya rambutnya oranye, ibunya rambutnya biru, sama-sama pake piercing pula. Benar-benar orang tua yang beringas. Sementara itu, coba lihat anak mereka. Anak mereka kurus [karena pernah disuruh kerja Romusha sama Nihon], kering, kerempeng, rambut putih, dekil, bau, kucel, kumel, penuh dengan ketombe dan kutu merajalela *disambit*. Ma-maksudnya, lihatlah anaknya alim, suci [puih], patuh pada dewa Jashin yang notabene ajarannya SESAT *dibalang*.

"Siapa pacarmu itu? Biar bapa lemonin anak itu!" teriak bapak-berambut-oren-mantan-preman yang bernama Pein kepada anaknya yang bernama Hidan.

"Jangan, pak! Lagian dia udah ngelemonin saya-oops, eh alamak… keceplosan…" Hidan menjahit mulutnya *dor*.

Sang bapak pun murka semurka-murkanya, "UAPAAA? Hidan, tatap mata bapak… kasih tau siapa pacar Hidan… kasih tau… kaaassssiiih taaaauuuu…" Pein memelototkan matanya ala Deddy Cobuset.

Hidanpun terhipnotis, "kasih tau ngga ya~? Iih, kasih tau ngga ya~?" ternyata genjutsu milik bapaknya terlalu kuat. Hidan seperti terhipnotis menjadi anak ABG gaje yang labil. Tiba-tiba, seorang ibu-ibu ber-piercing mantan preman Tanah Abang datang membawa sendok dan garpu.

"Hidan… kasih tau siapa pacarmu… atau gue gorok pake sendok pusaka ini…" Konan mengeluarkan aura Yandere dan tawa kolkhoz khas Russia alias Ivan Gunawan-eh salah, Ivan Braginski.

Hidan yang ketakutan terlepas dari genjutsu bapaknya yang ngga bener, "na-namanya Zetsu…"

"APAAA? Si tukang kebun gaje, abnormal, dan miskin itu? Sudah jelek, miskin, HIDUP lagi!" kata Pein sambil meng-copas kata-kata gurunya Valen ketika ngamuk.

"PIPI! Ngga boleh gitu! Hidan cinta mati sama Akang Zetsu!" kata Hidan sambil mengeluarkan saputangan dan menangis-nangis gaje.

"Masuk kamu ke kamar! Ini keputusan pipi! Ngga boleh diganggu gugat!" Pein menunjuk kamar Hidan. Hidanpun dengan pasrah berjalan ke kamarnya dan membanting tubuhnya di kasur. Ia sesenggukan.

"Uhuhuhu… ihik, ihik… Akang Zetsu, tolongin Hidan… huhuhu… ihik… helep mi…" Hidan menangis, membanjiri seluruh muka bumi dengan air mata plus ilernya. Tiba-tiba, dari arah tembok, muncullah sesosok bayangan hitam-putih.

"SETAAAAN!"

"Ini akang, sayang…"

Hidan menghentikan teriakannya, "a-akang…? Akang Zetsu? Akang, Hidan kangen~"

"Akang juga kangen, sayang… kenapa meni nangis gitu? Tingali itu banjir kitu. Tanaman akang meni pararaeh [1] semua gitu…"

Hidan menghambur ke pelukan Zetsu, "sedih Hidan teh, akang. Itu si pipi maksa Hidan disuruh kawin ama si Juragan Jengkol Kakuzu yang matre pisan…"

Zetsu mengelus rambut Hidan yang ketombean, "sabar nya, neng… si pipi teh ngga tau gitu, Hidan teh kan udah punya akang, atuh!"

"Ngga tau atuh, kang… Hidan mah pokoknya mah ngga mau! Hidan mah maunya Cuma sama akang seorang~"

"Eleuh-eleuh… yaudah, neng, kita kawin lari aja neng!"

"Yaudah, hayu atuh kang!"

Dan dalam sekejap merekapun hilang bagai kutu di kepala Hidan. *sumpah ga nyambung*

…**aiueo….**

Keesokna harinya, Konan, enyak-mantan-premannya Hidan, mau menyuruh Hidan untuk beli kelapa. Tetapi… pada saat ia memasuki kamar Hidan, ia kaget bukan kepalang. Hidan telah bertransformasi menjadi TAI KUDA! *digaplok* eh maksudnya, Hidan telah raib tak tersisa dari kamarnya.

"APA?" *jeng jeng*, "Hidan! Kamana maneh? Ngaleungit kitu! Teu lucu ah!" [2] Konan panik. Iapun menemukan sepucuk surat.

"**Dear pipi and mimi…**

**Hidan lagi sibuk, sayang~**

**Hidan lagi kerja sayang~**

**Untuk membeli beras dan sebongkah berlian~**

**Pipi aku memanglah Bang Toyib~**

**Yang ngga pulang-pulang~**

**Yang ngga mau dikawin paksa~**

**Sabar, mimi… sabarlah sebentar~**

**Hidan pasti pulang~**

**Kalau nggak… dikawinin sama Kakuzu!**

**P.S: Hidan tau nadanya maksa, tapi biarin aja ah!**

**Sincerely,**

**.**

**Hidan"**

Konan panik dan langsung berlari ke ruang tengah, di mana Pein sedang malakin anak-anak SD.

"Pipi! Pipi! Tingali eta si Hidan euweuh! Ngaleungit teuing kamana! Jigana mah eta budak kabur!" [3]

"APAAA? HIDAN KABUR?" mas, mas, seneng banget bikin capslock jebol…

"Gimana nih, pi? Kita harus bialng apa sama si juragan? Mimi takut kalau misalnya bunga utang kita dinaekin lagi, pi…"

Pein tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kejadian tersebut, "yasudahlah~ engke ge balik sorangan mereun. Da euweuh nu mere dahar."[4] Padahal, Hidan kan memang ga pernah di kasih makan setiap hari =3=.

…**.aiueo….**

"Akang, kita dimana, kang?" tanya Hidan.

"Ini di rumah akang, neng geulis… [5]" wweeee…. Cieee…

"Oh… kirain teh tempat pembuangan setan-eh sampah…" ujar Hidan.

"Iih… si eneng meni jahat gitu sama akang… tapi, makin cantik deh…" goda Zetsu.

Hidan jadi malu-malu embe, "eeh, akang bisa aja deh~ akang juga cakep…" Hidan balik menggoda.

Merekapun colek-colekan. Kaya apaan aja colek-colekan.

"Iih… akang gitu…" kata Hidan sambil mencolek Zetsu.

"Daripada colek-colekan, mending kita lemonan aja yuk…" ajak Zetsu pada Hidan.

"Ahh… masa disini, kang? Takut… nanti dosa sama yang di atas."

"Hah…? Siapa?"

"Cicak, kang…"

"Ah ngga usah gitu, ayo kita masuk kamar aja…" Zetsu menggendong Hidan ala bridal style ke kamar-yang lebih tepat disebut sarang-nya.

**.**

**[Skip Time, Skip Time]**

**.**

Setelah mereka puas ber-lemonan ria, tiba-tiba pintu tempat pembuangan-eh tempat tinggal Zetsu dibanting.

"WOOOY! Balikin calon istri gue!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang Juragan Jengkol, Kakuzu. Dia mengacung-acungkan soang kepada Zetsu. Kenapa soang? Karena pistol terlalu mahal.

Zetsu melindungi Hidan, "ngeunah wae![6] Emang kamu teh siapa hah? Berani-beraninya ngambil pacar orang!"

"Heh, nu didinya nu sangeunahna. Eta teh calon bab-eh… istri sayah!"[7]

"Ngga mau! Hidan mah ga mau! Udah mah jelek, matre, HIDUP lagi! Iih… males sama Kakuzu mah." Kata Hidan, misuh-misuh gaje.

"Terus kamu pilih aku apa dia? Pilih aku apa dia?" teriak Kakuzu.

Hidan mau ngomong tapi serak dan batuk, iapun menyambar tangan seseorang, "Ko*id*n, bu?" ternyata itu tangan ibu warung. Lalu Hidan diberikan Ko*id*n oleh ibu warung dan sembuh.

"Tunggu aja, yayang Hidan… akang bakal nyelametin kamu dari si tua bangke ini! HIAAAAH!"

Akhirnya pertarungan ala banci tak terelakkan lagi antara ZeTem, ZePut, dan Kakuzu.

"IIH…" ZeTem mencubit pipi Kakuzu.

"Iih… kamu jahat dech~" Kakuzu mukul-mukul pundak ZePut ala banci.

"Iih… kamu gitu dech~" ZePut mencolek pinggang Kakuzu.

"Hidan, sama aku aja!" kata Kakuzu sambil membuka sebuah kotak kecil berisi dua cincin emas.

Zetsupun tak mau kalah, ia mengeluarkan cincin dari akar tanaman yang indah dan bulukan, yang menurutnya lebih artistic dan AWESOME karena buatan tangan sendiri.

Hidan yang lagi galaupun menyanyi, "takbisa~ jari-jariku~ terima~ dua cincin dari hatimu~ dari cintamu~"

"Trus mau gimana nih, sekarang? Kamu masa mau jadi perawan tua sih? Kan ga lucu…" padahal Hidan memang udah tua. *disabit*

"Umm… kalau ngga sama kalian, aku mau sama dia aja!" Hidan menunjuk ke arah ruang kosong. Di sana ada bayangan seseorang. Seseorang itu bergerak mendekati Hidan, dan ternyata~

"Hayu, beb… kita kawin sekarang!" ternyata orang itu adalah Kakashi.

"Iya, beb… aku juga mau kawin ama kamu kok~ Ciao!" Hidan melambaikan tengannya kepada Zetsu dan Kakuzu.

"APA?" teriak mereka berdua, "ternyata… kamu keterlaluan, kamu punya simpanan, baby maafin aku… I'm sorry say goodbye~ kamu punya simpanan, kamu duain aku~ baby maafin aku, ku harus tinggalin kamu…" mereka berpelukan dan mennagis gaje.

"Eh, mending, kita berdua aja yuk!" ajak Zetsu pada Kakuzu.

"Ayo!" dan mereka berduapun hidup bahagia SeLaMaNya…

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat dengan sangat tidak Awesome

.

.

.

.

Kisa-chan: Kazu, ini cerita macam apa?

Valen: entahlah… ide bisa datang darimana saja…

Kisa-chan: Review jangan lupa~ Conncritnya ditunggu~ tapi awas, kalo ngeflame karena ngga suka pair, cerita atau ngga suka kami berdua, silakan ketik REG spasi FLAME kirim ke neraka. Oke?

Kisa+Valen: Ayanagi Twins, OFF!

Translation Note:

[1] 'Pararaeh' artinya 'pada mati'

[2] 'Hidan! Kamana maneh? Ngaleungit kitu! Teu lucu ah!' artinya 'Hidan! Kemana kamu! Ngilang gitu! Ngga lucu ah!'

[3] 'Pipi! Pipi! Tingali eta si Hidan euweuh! Ngaleungit teuing kamana! Jigana mah eta budak kabur!' artinya 'Pipi! Pipi! Liat itu si Hidan ngga ada! Ngilang gatau kemana! Kayanya anak itu kabur!'

[4] 'yasudahlah~ engke ge balik sorangan mereun. Da euweuh nu mere dahar.' Artinya 'ya sudahlah! Nanti juga pulang sendiri kali. Kan ga ada yang ngasih makan'

[5] 'neng geulis' artinya 'cantik' biasanya dipake kalau ngerayu orang (kalau perempuan pake neng, neng itu sejenis panggilan buat anak perempuan)

[6] 'ngeunah wae!' artinya 'enak aja!'

[7] 'Heh, nu didinya nu sangeunahna. Eta teh calon bab-eh… istri sayah!' artinya 'heh, kamu yang seenaknya! Itu tuh calon bab-eh istri saya!' ('nu didinya' artinya secara bahasa 'yang disitu' tapi biasanya suka dipake buat ngehina jadi artinya 'kamu')


End file.
